


The Kruelity of Kaa

by senshi05



Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Jungle Book (1967), The Jungle Book (2016), The Jungle Book - All Media Types, The Jungle Book - Rudyard Kipling
Genre: Anaconda, Blowjobs, Boa Constrictor, Boobjobs, Breasts, Butt, Buttjobs, Coils, Constriction, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Multi, Paizuri, Python - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex, Strangulation, ass, boobs, kaa the rock python, kaa the snake, snake - Freeform, snake coils, snake constrict, snake constriction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senshi05/pseuds/senshi05
Summary: The infamous python has regain his tight grip on the now teenage Man-cub and has every intention of making Mowgli suffer with every squeeze to his heart's content without hypnosis. However, when Shanti enters the picture, Kaa decides that Mowgli deserves to "enjoy" some of his final moments alive whether he likes it or not.Please leave a good review on whether you liked it or not. Enjoy, you sick freaks.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I've Got A Crush On You

Mowgli stomped through the jungle to fume, having butt heads with Shanti yet again. He grumbled to himself how she's been demanding today more than even before, shoving all of his daily chores on him. The hormonal teenage boy had half a mind to slap her but could only storm off before he did something he regretted, only hoping Baloo would be around to soothe his feelings.

Anybody in the village could tell that Mowgli had a crush on Shanti. From her pretty face to the curves she recently developed, he would fantasize all about her late at night and pray that his wet dreams would come true. However, her personality could go from sweet to sour in seconds if you pushed the wrong buttons and make her downright insufferable.

Bagheera once warned the man-cub of the female gender's overbearing emotions and how humans were the worst of all in this case. For once, Mowgli could only agree with his old mentor's advice in retrospect. He imagined himself shutting her up with a big kiss on the lips or by shoving his erection down her throat so she'd learn more desirable uses for that motormouth of her's. Just once, he wanted to prove himself as a real man.

Naturally, the man-cub couldn't help but think of both her buttocks and breasts when he peaked on her stripping for a bath. Mowgli had once caved into temptation and was thankful to have gotten away with it too. Needless to say, he could feel his groin become stiff as tree branch and see the head almost peaking out of his trademark red lioncloth. He almost wished the girl of his dreams could service him down

With nobody around, Mowgli smirked as he decided to remove his pair and begin lovingly stroking the shaft slowly but surely. He began to imagine Shanti stripping like before her bath only for Mowgli and just for Mowgli. He figured that he couldn't go home in such a foul mood and rubbing one out would help blow off some steam.

He was deep in his fantasy, massaging his throbbing dick and picturing Shanti's mouth slurping on it like an endless noodle. Suddenly, he tripped up and tumbled down to the dirt but managed to keep his exposed member from getting crushed with his arms bracing himself. His fantasy ruined, he looked back with a frown and half a mind to curse only for his frustration to give way to wide-eyed horror.

A scaly tail had been the culprit and was quickly coiling around his legs so tight that he couldn't budge them even for an inch. Mowgli's heart pounded in fear as the strong coils reached his thighs and began to hoist his body up towards the tree with a great strength as though he were but a twig. He knew exactly what was going on and that his doom was sealed.

He panicked as the coils lifted him up right onto a tree branch and slither around his still stiff crotch. He tried reaching down to try grabbing the tail with all his strength and pray to the heavens that he has a chance. All he does is allow the coil to loop over his wrists and pin them to his hips as the cocoon continually covers his torso next, his squirming reduced to nothing within the airtight grip.

His mind in a furious frenzy, Mowgli desperately tried to let out a cry for help for anybody and hoped that even Bagheera's out there to bail him out again. However, the tail reached his throat in time to loop around and squeeze it tight before even a single "HELP!" could get out, his very last sound being an oddly familiar "URK!"

Mowgli's eyes shot open as he felt the coil cut off his breathing and leave him with his mouth agape, unable to take in oxygen or let any out. The best he could get out was the feeblest wheezing that was physically painful with the strangulatory grip around his neck, deepening his dread to greater depth. He could feel his erection being rubbed by the shifting coils and felt a sense of pleasure mixed with the agony he was experiencing.

"Now, now, my dear Man-cub. We don't want anybody to ssssspoil our reunion now, would we?"

The hissing voice was coated in the cruelest of sadism and one that Mowgli recognized as the final nail being hammered into his coffin, all hope of being rescued thoroughly dashed. The snake's head descended from the tree foliage above and looked at the helpless man-cub with a smug smirk on his face along with hunger in his eyes. And not just for food...

Kaa the Python could not have been in a better mood as he gripped Mowgli's scrawny body in his coils and saw fear written all over the man-cub's wide-eyed expression. He couldn't have believe his own tongue when he had tasted the familiar scent in the air and then couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Mowgli making his way while pleasuring himself. If he didn't know any better, the serpent wouldn't thought the man-cub was offering himself up as a meal.

Well, who was he to turn down such a generous gift?

Kaa especially enjoyed listening to the boy's pathetic wheezing, feeling his tail around Mowgli's thin throat. Years of constricting his various victims allowed him to maintain a particular grip that he refined. One that didn't deprive his meals-to-be of oxygen full stop but also saw too it that breathing became a slow, agonizing labor. All the while, his hypnotic gaze would put the victim's mind at peace and remove any fear of being devoured.

However, Kaa was not about to afford the man-cub such a merciful sedative. Oh no. That would ruin the special treatment he had planned...

"How I have yearned for this long overdue moment," the python hissed as he moved his face closer to Mowgli's. "It's been yearsssss but I can ssssstill remember our previousssss... outingssss like they were yesssssterday."

Kaa's smirk became increasingly sinister as his coils began to increasingly tighten slowly but surely around the man-cub's body. "Including how you always managed to slip out of my coils at the very last second," he gloated, relishing the power he exerted over Mowgli's bare body. "Ah, but it would sssseem that your former guardianssss are indisssspossssed at the moment ssso it'sss just you and me."

He could see Mowgli's wide-eyes fill will fear and hear the wimpy wheezing from his agape mouth becoming near inaudible, the ultimate entertainment for the sadistic serpent. "A shame, really. A fitting punishment for Bagheera would've been to ssssee you in this ssssorry sssstate. His worsssst fearssss come to passsss."

Kaa began to loosen his grip ever so slightly to allow Mowgli to wheeze a bit more like before and enjoyed the mix of hope/confusion come over the helpless man-cub face. "Ssssstill, it's better that stuffy fuddy-duddy wasn't here to possssible sssspoil our fun. And believe me, man-cub, this will be a fun time for the both of us."

The python's snout became mere inches from Mowgli's nose. "I intend to make sure that you experience the worst kind of demise any animal of the jungle can suffer. In your final moments, you shall feel the full force of my crushing constriction," he sharply squeezed the man-cub within the second and listened to his wheezing become small gasping for any air at all, "and live to be digested in my stomach. You will feel yourself become a part of my magnificent being."

Kaa can see Mowgli's eyes start to roll back slowly but at the very last second, his grip loosened once more and allowed Mowgli to hastily wheeze in more oxygen however little he could. "However, I won't allow you the pleasure of a quick, sssswift death nor my hypnotic thrall to put your mind at ease," the snake cruelly cackled. "No... your final moments will be agonizing and terrifying."

He resumed tightening his grip and enjoying Mowgli's torture once more. "I want you to go out knowing that you brought this cruel fate upon yourself for denying me my meal." He loosened. "You could've rested peacefully all those years ago under my thrall." He tightened. "But alassss, you must now endure the conssssequencessss." He loosened. "Truly, a tragedy that could've been avoided if you had only accept your fate then."

Kaa stopped to let Mowgli wheeze desperately yet still strenuously and could see his eyes pretty much begging him to put him out of his misery. "But don't look so down, silly boy," he taunted with mock sympathy, "Once I'm bored, you will journey to your final destination. On that... you can trussssst in me."

"MOWGLI!"

Kaa feels a twinge of fear himself upon hearing the loud cry and is quick to dart his head around to seek out any uninvited guests, not about to let anybody spoil his mealtime like before. He can't find a soul among the treetops but he soon hears the voice yell out the man-cub's name once again and realizes that it's coming from down below much to his relief.

"Do excuse me, man-cub," Kaa told Mowgli with the same fake gentlemanly demeanor, "I need to see what all the commotion is about. You can never be too careful now, can you?" The man-cub can only haplessly wheeze in desperation to the python's delight.

Kaa looked down towards the Jungle floor as he lowered his head for a closer inspection and kept high in order to not alert this newcomer. He quickly spotted a young female man-cub who had clearly ventured out from the Man Village in search of Mowgli and found her voice strangely familiar. The snake could easily tell by the girl's body language that she was clearly hoping to get Mowgli and herself out of the jungle as fast as she could, a rather adorable mannerism.

Speaking of her body, Kaa couldn't help but notice how the girl-cub was quite developed with her mammary glands and enjoy the sight of them bouncing in her loose shirt. As she turned around and bent over to inspect a nearby hollow tree, the serpent admired the curves of her rather round rump as it stuck out in her direction. He couldn't explain why but he found the human females simply sensual and always desired to coil one up if only to feel their heavenly forms.

"If you can hear me, please answer!" the girl-cub cried out. Kaa delighted at the dainty damsel's distress and was almost tempted to show her Mowgli trapped in his strangling grip, if only for the priceless look on her face.

However, this fantasy is interrupted when he heard Mowgli's wheezing making out the syllables, "Shaaan... tiiii..." with a tinge of desperation in his feeble voice. Kaa was at first intrigued by whether the man-cub was doing his damndest to call for her help or warn her of the hungry python looming above her but was soon interested in the slight twitch within his coils. He could feel it around the man-cub's crotch and rose his head up to his victim for closer inspection.

Shifting his coils around the pelvic area, Kaa found himself surprised when Mowgli's erection popped out from the scaly cocoon and how it had grown in size. Suddenly, the pieces all came together: how he rediscovered the man-cub when he was trying to rub one out and the girl-cub's provocative body. Little Mowgli hit puberty and became infatuated with the curvy cutie-pie, hoping to one day make that sweet thing his mate.

Kaa smirked as he looked into Mowgli's terrified eyes once more and can tell that he knows exactly what the serpent's delightfully devilish scheme is this time. "Now, now, man cub," he spoke with his mocking reassurance, "I have a feeling that thissss might be ssssomething you enjoy just as much as I will."


	2. Shanti's Submission

Chapter 2: Shanti's Submission.

Shanti tried to keep it together as she slowly walked across the jungle floor and called out for Mowgli, anxious to get out before nightfall. Truth to be told, she had it up to here with Mowgli's disagreeable attitude from how he slacked off on his chores and made her out as the one being "too demanding" like he wasn't being plain lazy. She was honestly hoping that the little chauvinist would go back to the jungle already and stay there for all she cared.

Sadly, Shanti's conscience wouldn't allow it and nagged her into going after him because it was only the right thing to do. Much as she was pissed at the slacker, she did not like the idea of him getting mauled to death by another tiger. That and she knew full well that the village chief would come down on her hard for letting one of their own go out into dangerous territory.

Shanti rolled her eyes in annoyance as there'd be no doubt he would side with Mowgli, telling Shanti that she really was "too demanding." Anytime she tried to speak up, everybody would shut her down for not knowing her place. She was a girl who's only apparent value was to become a wife and service perverted slackers like Mr. Jungle Boy. This time, she was determined to make her voice known and drag Mowgli back by his balls if it came to it. Demanding or not.

Assuming Shanti didn't wig out and runaway like a coward, that is. Being even a few miles in the vast jungle itself made her feel vulnerable. Her eyes frantically darted around at every direction, expecting a wolf to pounce out to tear her to shreds or a cobra to spring at her with a venomous bite. She was essentially inviting any beast to feast on her. The thought of being killed at any given moment and never being found again hovered over her mind like a dark storm cloud.

Shanti paced her breathing if only to curb her anxiety and kept telling herself that Mowgli's probably playing a prank as payback. Any minute now, he will sneak up behind her and grab her breasts with a big squeeze while grinding his crotch against her butt. She always noticed how he leered down from her eyes and certainly when his loincloth's budge grew despite his efforts to play it smooth. She had a feeling he'd cave to his temptations and pull this over her.

Shanti had been the victim of the village boys' groping whenever they caught her alone. No matter how many times, the Chief would wave it off as "Boys will be boys" and claim they mean no harm. Yeah, as though she brought it on herself for having too many curves. Humiliating as that constant harassment was, she was willing to let Mowgli off with a kick to the balls so long as she could go home already and let her beating heart rest already.

"Joke's over, Mowgli!" Shanti shouted angrily, "If you don't come out already, I'm going back to the village without you." She hoped that she sounded stern enough to hide her underlying anxiousness, putting on a hard frown.

"Asssssk and you sssshall receive, girl-cub."

Shanti's facade faded fast as her eyes grew wide and her heart raced a marathon upon hearing the hissing voice from right behind her. Doing her damndest to control her breathing, she slowly turned herself around and confirmed her worst fears as she finds the head of a large python mere inches from her face. The smirk on his face along with his flicking tongue gave off a sense of craving and told the girl-cub that she had just sealed her own fate.

Every instinct of Shanti told her that she had to run away as fast as she can and save herself from being swallowed alive but her body would not respond. Her legs would only tremble in terror and even her voice suddenly dried up, unable to cry for any help at all. There was a sense of familiarity to the snake's appearance but too was overwhelmed by the massive fear shackling her own body.

"I musssst confesssss," the python hissed with mocking sympathy, "Very few humanssss can mussster the bravery to enter the Jungle itssself, let alone a feeble female ssssuch assss yoursssself." Shanti could feel the salt in her wounds being rubbed in more as he pretty much laughed to her face. "Your little front wassss fairly adorable but in the end you're as a weak and helpless as any other damsel."

Shanti recalled stories about those who did venture into the jungle and had close calls with large snakes. These predators ensnared their prey within their strong coils and crushed the life out of their victims, strangling them around the throat to finish the job. Some would sneak right up and swallow their prey live. Either way, anybody encountering these monsters would meet a cruel, untimely demise. One that would soon befall Shanti, tears about to well up in her eyes...

"Ssstil ssssuch a valiant effort sssshould not go without ssssome reward," the snake continued coyly before motioning upwards, "sssso allow me to pressssent you with your fellow man-cub." He tried to hide a chuckle. "He'sss been, erm, dying to see you one more time."

Fearing the worst for Mowgli, Shanti craned her head up to see what seemed like a pair of feet coiled tightly together the snake was lowering down much to her initial dread. Said dread grew within as it gradually came down and showed it was only the bottom of a huge cocoon of coils containing none other than Mowgli. When the rest of the snake's body reached the jungle floor from the nearby tree, Shanti's heart sank to greater depths at the sight before her.

There was Mowgli entirely encased within the snake's thick coils from his ankles to his neck, unable to budge or wiggle in the slightest. Shanti was horrified by his facial expression with his eyes as wide as dinner plates and his mouth agape, unable to make any sound other than strained wheezing as his throat was all but squeezed shut. Much as Mowgli got on her nerves, she'd never wish this sort of punishment on the poor boy. And it was all because she drove him off.

"Little Mowgli and I go way back," the snake gloated as he moved his head next to Mowgli's, eying him sadistically. "We were catching up and reminissscing the good ol' days." His coils shifted to tighten his grip and get a sharp gulp out of Mowgli as he watched with pleasure. "Isn't that right, man-cub?"

Shanti covered her mouth at the sight of Mowgli's face turning blue as his eyes rolled up. She wanted to cry for help but fear strangled her own throat like the serpent's and couldn't run away to leave Mowgli to this inhumane torture. She could only witness her friend suffer the snake's strangulation and do nothing about it. The python was right. Behind that tough facade was a feeble, weak damsel.

The snake seemed to soften his grip ever so slightly before Mowgli could kick the bucket and looked towards Shanti. "It wasss quite a trip down memory lane until you came along and got the poor boy'sss attention." Shanti noticed the coils in Mowgli's cocoon shifting around where his crotch would be to her confusion. "It would sssseem that he'ssss grown up plenty sssince the last time I sssaw him ssssuffice to ssay."

Shanti's face flushed bright red as she laid eyes upon Mowgli's erection coming out from between the coils and actually swore to herself that it was throbbing. She knew Mowgli had it bad for her but never actually imagined his red loincloth actually concealed that much. She managed to look up to Mowgli's face in trying not to stare but only noticed his own blush and make it more awkward for the two of them.

"I was planning to consume him after his punishment but just squeezing him to near death and back isn't enough for me," the snake sadistically hissed. He moved his head up into Shanti's face to make her jump back in fright. "I want him to feel my domination over him in hisss final momentsss alive and I need your sssservices for thisss tasssk." The girl-cub maintained eye contact with the creature and expected him to swallow her alive within the second.

"All I asssk of you... isss that you trusssst in me," the snake declared as his eyes changed colors with multiple bright spirals spilled out of their pupils.

Shanti had been initially confused by this strange phenomenon but the more she saw how the spirals flowed out of the eyes in a rhythmic fashion, the more she found them too beautiful to look away. In fact, her own eyes began to mirror the spirals as she felt a sense of admiration overcome and dilute the fear that previously held a tight grip on her mind. Her mouth was agape at the sight of such beauty and her eyes stayed wide without blinking even once.

The snake kept his gaze locked right onto her and wore a more warm, sincere smile. "There, there, girl-cub. You know that there'sss nothing to be afraid of with me. I'm Mowgli'sss good friend and I think I could be your's asss well."

Shanti's mouth began to form a smile of her own as the serpent she had previously been petrified of began to seem far more... friendly and welcoming all of a sudden. His beautiful eyes continued to display such splendid colors that relaxed her body and his voice was so calm that it eroded her fear further. Surely, this snake was Mowgli's old friend from the jungle and they really were playing an old game of their's. He was so... wonderful.

"And asss a friend, perhaps you could sssshow Mowgli and I a fun time," the snake continued with a playful tone of voice as his eyes continued to overwhelm Shanti's psyche. "You've gotten the two of usss all hot and bother with that divine body of your's." Shanti's smile grew upon receiving such flatter, blushing less out of embarrassment and more out of gaining the admiration of the python that stole her heart. It made her feel like... a real woman.

"It would be sssso lovely if you were to relieve ussss of thissss tensssion of our'sss, especially young Mowgli's," the snake continued in a more gentlemanly tone of voice. "A young lady sssuch as yourssself would make even the more sssourpuss of a lion tame with such a fabulous figure alone. Won't you blesssss us with your giftsss?"

*PING*

A small ringing noise echoed in Shanti's mind briefly as the very last of her fear faded into nothingness and the smile widened cheek to check on her face. She had never felt more happy in all her life and it was all thanks to this spectacular snake. How she wanted to be his and make him happy as his faithful wife. How she wanted to receive all of his love and adoration in return. To Shanti, Kaa was the only thing in the world that mattered.

Mowgli wanted to tell Shanti to run away before it was too late but the few words he could get out were quiet wheezes and gulps that physically strained him with Kaa's tail still tightened around his throat. All he could do was helplessly witness the evil python hypnotize the girl of his dreams and put her under his thrall. He couldn't wiggle, squirm or even budge in the slightest, trapped in the ultimate prison.

Even if he could breath, it was doubtful he could've saved Shanti from the snake's enslavement. He could still remember how Kaa would turn his mind into mush with his eyes alone and knew just how entrancing those colorful eyes were right up to when he'd fall under completely. He'd forget most of what Kaa made him perform but the thought of it all would haunt his nightmares. Being eaten alive and dying without a fight, digested in the belly of the beast.

For all the time she got on Mowgli's nerves, he wouldn't never wished any of this upon Shanti. Watching the helpless damsel in distress succumb to Kaa's evil eyes made his heart sink to greater depth. He felt guilty that she was being dragged down with him and feared that the python was moving her to the top of the menu all just to make Mowgli's last moments far more heartbreaking than they already are. He wheezed out, "I'm... sor... ry..."

However, hearing Kaa's sexual speech caused a part of him to recall his earlier masturbatory fantasies about Shanti. How he'd put that control freak in her place and grope her all over. How she'd submit to him and use that mouth of her's to make him happy rather than drive him up the wall. Mowgli couldn't help but feel like Kaa was almost actually doing him a generous favor here. His erection twitched as if his second head were agreeing with him wholeheartedly.

However, the man-cub was quick to tell himself that he can't let this happen at Shanti's expense or give Kaa the satisfaction he craves. Yet as he saw Shanti's smile stretched from cheek to cheek with her wide eyes filled with Kaa's spirals, he couldn't help but cave into his lustful side despite his resistance. That dopey, goofy expression spread across Shanti's face was both adorable and arousing all at the same time, the man-cub blushing at how cute Shanti actually looked.

Kaa began to move his head backwards towards Mowgli as the serpent chuckled quite heartily. "No matter how many time I do it, I can never get tired of thissss," the snake gloated to the man-cub like they really were two bros. He turned to look right at Mowgli, his eyes back to normal. "I bet you wissssh you had thissss power. Any female you desired would be your'sss," Kaa hissed haughtily, casting a knowing look at Mowgli.

Mowgli felt his erection throb once more as the image of him hypnotizing Shanti and helping himself to all she had to offer crossed his mind. However, he kept telling himself that it wasn't right and tried to erase it from his mind. Wheezing like the village elders, Mowgli attempted to speak, "Let her go," the best he could but the strain took a lot out of him. It wasn't just his neck but his chest that was getting squeezed like fruit.

Kaa made a mockingly bemused look on his face as he made out the words and put back on his sinister smirk. "Oh, don't try to be sssso noble, man-cub," he hissed while bringing Mowgli face to face to him. "I can tell full well that you've lussssted for her body but knew ssshe'd never actually give you the time or day. Deep down, you would've made her your prey if you ever got the chance and sssatisfy your cravings. Jussst like me."

Mowgli would've gulped if it wouldn't have hurt his throat but he still felt ashamed as Kaa saw through him for the perverted, hormonal teenager that he really was. He could've easily imagined himself catching Shanti from behind, groping her soft breasts and grinding his dick against her thick buttocks. He was even more ashamed to admit to himself that he'd have enjoyed it too. They weren't so different, he and Kaa, but the snake had the power to get away with it.

The python sniggered in Mowgli's shameful face. "Now, now. There's no sssshame in owning up to your true nature," Kaa hissed in an almost sympathetic tone of voice. "Ssssince you're going to end up asss my nourissshment anyways, well, you might asss well enjoy thisss while you can." Mowgli despised the snake for his sadistic statements but even more so for how he was correct about all of this.

Kaa moved his head away from Mowgli and back towards Shanti with a chuckle. "Of coursssse, that's not to ssssay that I've forgotten about your torture but you'll find that it can mix well with pleasure." Mowgli began to feel Kaa's point as his lustful perversion started to go hand-in-hand with his shameful guilt. This was not how he imagined his final days alive playing out.

The man-cub can only watch as Kaa moved his head to Shanti's silly smile, her eyes still filled with the snake's spirals as they perpetuated her blissful state. "Now before we get to the good sssstuff, my dear," Kaa hissed in his gentlemanly tone of voice, "perhaps you could ssstart us off sssimple by kindly removing those garments of your'sss. The world ssssimply wishesssss to witnessss what your beautiful body has to offer."

Mowgli felt his heart race as Shanti obediently spoke, "I shall," without breaking her adorable expression and began to pull up her shirt. It had always been a tad too small so her big breasts never really fit and the village boys didn't really mind the cleavage either. The man-cub's erection leaked seman even more than before as he saw Shanti let her boobies spill out from under her shirt and cast it aside, Mowgli unable not to enjoy the way they bounced so playfully.

Kaa was clearly finding the show arousing as well as he looked at Shanti with the same lustful gaze as Mowgli's fellow teenagers. "Now turn yourself around, if you'd please," he hissed eagerly. Mowgli actually found himself excited to watch his crush turn around on her heel and begin to remove her skirt, bending over to stick out her big round butt in his direction. How the boy longed to rub such a rump with his bare hand before his current situation.

Like the shirt, it didn't exactly conceal her assests, so to speak, so the thick pair of buttocks poured out as the skirt dropped to the jungle floor and hung up in the air as Shanti bent further over. Finally, she stood back up and turned around to display her body for the two perverts to see. Kaa eyed her lustfully over like the sexual object he had reduced her to. "Yessss, such a fine specimen of a female. You have been very courteous."

Mowgli hated it but he had to agree with Kaa. Shanti's body was an absolute treat for the eyes. Her dainty feet, her long smooth legs, her wide hips perfect for child-bearing, a belly with good amount of chubbiness and a pair of breasts any boy would squeeze without a second thought. Even her wide-eyed, stretchy smile was sexy in its own right as her mindlessness made her perfectly obedient as opposed to the high maintenance harpy she so often was.

"I'm... sorry..." Mowgli said. Not just to Shanti but to himself as he couldn't deny that this situation was all he'd ever dreamed of. If he was going to become Kaa's lunch, the very least he could've gotten was this. At least, he kept telling himself that.

"Now," mused Kaa evilly, "time for a little foreplay assss humanssss call it." He looked Shanti in the colorful eye and smiled, enjoying himself as the puppet-master. "Dancccce for ussss, girl-cub. Dancccce... just like a ssssnake would."


	3. The Crude Challenge Commences

Chapter 3: The Crude Challenge Commences

Her dopey grin unchanging, Shanti obediently put her palms together and raised them up above her head while sticking her bouncing breasts outward as if in pride. She proceeded to fulfill her master's wish by swinging her hips and breasts in a rhythmic motion along with her hands above her much like a snake itself. It was a dance that she had once learned and despise for how it objectified her. Now, she was all too happy to put on this performance.

Needless to say, Mowgli felt himself straining to breath within the confining coils as he watched Shanti shameless let her buxom body swing like a slithering serpent and feel his heart rate skyrocket. The way her boobs bounced up and down like netted watermelons, the way her hips swung like a pendulum. It was almost as hypnotic as Kaa's powerful eyes. He suddenly remembered exactly why he followed her out of the jungle and into the world of man.

Relishing the control he held, Kaa smirked as he found himself truly aroused by the girl-cub's dancing and how eager she was to please the one she loved. His sadistic side is pleased even further when he can feel little Mowgli's heart race and see his erection almost throb in tandem. It was all part of his cruel punishment for the boy, showing him the way pain and pleasure could so easily go hand in hand. How the snake would rob him of not just his life but also all he held dear.

And Kaa had every intention of milking it for every minute it was worth.

A few sexual minutes pass before the sinister serpent put on his more gentlemanly facade and moved forth towards his latest slave with a smile. "Assss I had expected," he spoke cordially, "your dancing issss downright divine." He leered at the beautiful bouncing breasts with a more lecherous gaze, awaiting to make them all his. "It would be even more lovely if you'd be sssso kind asss to turn yourself around. The more of your body to appreciate, my dear."

Shanti merely smiled back with her usual goofy expression, continuing her dance while turning herself around by one hundred and eighty degrees. Now her buttocks were on full display as she swung them both from the right to the left and stuck them out to make them appear even more bubbly than they already were. The poor girl felt no shame whatsoever. If anything, it increased her state of happiness in knowing her dancing pleased her man.

Mowgli, on the other hand, felt a weird mix of shame and satisfaction from witnessing Shanti's erotic booty dance that he'd never be able to explain. He could explain that watching her being put in her place after enduring her nagging for so long did give him some satisfaction. The way her butt was so smooth and big gave him the desperate urge to just bust out of his coils so he could grab each cheek, imagining how his erection would feel sandwiched between each cheek.

The man-cub can hear Kaa hiss with a perverted chuckle to his right and can easily guess he's leering at Shanti's bouncy backside without needing to turn his head around. "Exxxxquissssite," he spoke like he were evaluating the craftsmanship of a sculpture. "It's a shame you couldn't make her your's, man-cub." Mowgli's shame grows as he can plainly see that Kaa intends to taunt him with the very thing he's long for, the very thing he will never have.

Or so he had estimated.

"Of coursssse, it doessssn't have to be like that," Kaa hissed as he moved his head directly in front of Mowgli's, looking him straight in the eye. Mowgli's usual wide-eyed face of horror made his smirk grow. "In fact, your female friend'sss fabuloussss form appearsss to be inssspire a ssssort of ssssportsssmanssship in my ssssoul." He moved forth to get his nose within one milometer of Mowgli's nose and see the fear really form in the constricted child's eye.

"I intend to give you a fair chance at earning back your freedom," Kaa evilly carried on, enjoying Mowgli's fear give way to surprise. "Once that ssssweet little morssssel has concluded her provocative performance, I intend for her to, erm, ssssservice you sssso to sssspeak with everything that her lovely body hassss to offer you... and myself." He chuckled as Mowgli's eyes reflect excitement right away despite the shock. The man-cub could never, ever hide his perversion.

"The only condition is that you mustn't climax more than twice so you'll be given three rounds," Kaa continued laying down the law, enjoying the control he wield. "In addition, you'll have to endure my conssssstriction all the while so don't think that I'm that generous." He begun to tighten the noose around Mowgli's neck, smiling at the resulting wheezing of fear. "Should you win, the girl-cub will also belong to you. Hypnotized as she is now to be the perfect mate."

Hearing all of this naturally sent up red flags in Mowgli's head. He can tell fully well that Kaa's not about to let him go off free after all these years and can see that this is just another one of his cruel punishments before the man-cub's became his nourishment whether or not he won this challenge. However, he can't help but be tempted by the idea of Shanti becoming the wife he's always desire. Obedient, kindhearted and never unwilling to pleasure her man.

Even then, there was still a part of Mowgli that knew that Shanti didn't really deserve to become a slave be it for the evil Kaa or the hormonal man-cub. Yes, she never failed to get on his nerves with all the chores she pushed onto him and enforcing rules he had to follow in the village. He indeed wanted to put the harpy in her place but... not like this. Maybe with a grope and grind but for Kaa's satisfaction? It was wrong... yet didn't stop his erection's rousing response.

Kaa smirked at how long Mowgli's manhood has gotten, amazed by how it stuck so far out of his rather thick cocoon of coils. "I'll take that throb assss a nod of approval," the serpent taunted with a candid chuckle before looking back at Mowgli's flustered face. "Round One ssshall not commencccce." He turned away towards the still booty-quaking Shanti and employed his more gentlemanly tone of voice. "Young lady, would you be sssso kind assss to step this way please?"

Shanti ceased swaying her hips and turned her body in a swift 180, still maintaining her wide-eyed goofy grin. She marched forth like one of Colonel Hathi's elephants, excited and eager to hear what her beloved Kaa wishes from her next. She loved dancing for the splendid serpent and hearing his lovely words of adoration that made her heart race. As a proper young woman enchanted by her true love, Kaa was all that mattered to her in this world and nothing else.

Kaa employed his more benevolent smile as Shanti joyfully stopped right before him in a straightened posture. "Your performancccce was perfection itsssself," the serpent spoke with a perfect performance of kindness himself. He didn't need to but he enjoyed playing along with Shanti's enthrallment. "I never knew that a human wassss capable of moving themsssselvesss with ssssuch sssskill until I had the good fortune of meeting you, my ssssweet."

Shanti couldn't help but let out a small giggle and blush bright red all over her face, easily flattered by how Kaa sung her praises. "Your breasssstssss were esssspeccccially exxxxceptional in my humblesssst opinion," the python continued, earning yet another bashful giggle from the helplessly entranced girl. "It would be lovely if you were to hold them out and display more of them so all can marvel at your miraculous body."

His coiled neck slightly loosened, Mowgli instinctively swallowed hard the best he could as Shanti gleefully grabbed both her firm yet squeezable boobs from beneath and stuck both of them up with her bare palms. Her erect nipples were pointing straight ahead as the man-cub looked straight at them and matched Shanti's blush with his own. In that moment, he wished that he could shove his face between them and enjoy just the feel of such a supple pair.

As if reading his mind, Mowgli suddenly found his cocoon of coils moving him straight towards Shanti herself and leaning his head directly into her breasts. His eyes widened with surprise the moment his face was shoved between the girl-cub's big boobs and his feeble yelp muffled within the thickness of them all. He could hear Shanti letting out an, "Ah!" in surprise at the same time but she only moved ever so slightly in reaction. He could only relate in trying to process this.

Kaa let out his trademark sinister snigger as he watched the coils containing Mowgli thrust his face into Shanti's rack and hear the lucky boy's muffled cries of confusion. "Assss you can ssssee," he spoke with his gentlemanly facade mostly back on despite his laughter, "thissss little lecher issss all too eager to feel the embrace of your marvel mammariesss all over his face so let's not hold him up. Give him the royal treatment if you catch my drift, my dear child."

Shanti initially felt embarrassed by Mowgli's sudden advancement but hearing Kaa's words diluted such modesty and made her proud to service any friend of her Master's. The broad, goofy grin returned as she obeyed the serpent's orders and began thrusting her chest out to press both of her breasts against the helpless man-cub's face, rubbing them up and down like she was washing his cheeks with them. She giggled bashfully, hoping Mowgli was being pleased.

And indeed he was whether he wanted to or not. Mowgli had overcome most of the shock as Shanti began massaging his mug with her mammaries and couldn't deny to himself how amazing it felt. Shanti's sweetened personality, the smoothness of her breasts and the way they pressed against his face. It was all amazing. He could feel his boner throb in response to this erotic moment, making him think Kaa intends to make him cum buckets from this alone.

However, Mowgli had once again underestimated the depth of the serpent's depravity.

Kaa enjoyed the new performance being put on immensely and moved his head towards the man cub's in the middle of his motorboating. "Admit it," he whispered evilly, "you've yearned for thissss moment all your life but were never man enough to actually make it happen." He could make out muffled cries that sounded lustful by this point. "I'm not such a bad guy after all, aren't it?" he cooed before pulling Mowgli's face out of Shanti's breasts and setting him upright.

Kaa smirked at the expression on Mowgli's face, a perfect mix of confusion and satisfaction, and then down at the man-cub's erection which was leaking a rather sticky substance ever so slightly. Just one more push. "You've held on this long, that I will give you, but I'm afraid that this round will soon belong to me," the serpent stated with superiority before turning to Shanti with his gentlemanly grin. "Go down onto your kneessss, my sssweet."

Mowgli was quick to figure out what Kaa meant when he sees Shanti sunk down to her knees on the jungle floor and kept her breasts stuck out with both of her palms. A look of apprehension betrayed his true urges as the cage of coils move his body forth towards the girl-cub and shift around so his boner can stick out as much as possible. Fear truly sets in as the neck around his coils tightened just enough to make him wheeze in surprise, Kaa's real game becoming clear.

Kaa maintained his benevolent demeanor as he looked at Shanti's goofy grin and motioned towards Mowgli's boner. "It would seem your provocative body has left our friend here more hot and bothered than before," he hissed while having his hypnotic eyes strength the hold on the girl-cub's feeble mind, "It would be only the right thing to do if you were to massage it with those supple breasts of your's and help him... let loose so to speak."

Shanti hasn't a second thought about it as she pressed her breasts against the scaly coils and sandwiched Mowgli's rock hard boner between each one. She could only smile how her body is truly pleasuring another as she rubbed the stiff member with both of her boobs. She could even feel it throb. "Exxxxcellent asss alwayssss, my ssssweet girl-cub," she heard Kaa hiss lovingly to fuel her motivation, enough to distract her from the strange wheezing.

Said wheezing was coming from Mowgli as he endured Kaa's death grip around his neck. Shanti rubbing down his boner with her tits felt amazing in and of itself, exactly as he had fantasized for so long. However, it forced him to breath heavier than before and the sadistic serpent was keen to make sure it would be strenuous as possible. The man-cub knew he had to let it all go if he wanted Kaa to cease this torture and yet knew that he'd essentially be forfeiting.

Kaa enjoyed watching his ploy work without a hitch and especially enjoyed Mowgli being put through the wringer. This was his true punishment for the brat. He would be done in by the very things that brought him pleasure and die with the love of his life enslave forever. "You didn't think I'd make this easy for you, man-cub?" the snake haughtily hissed directly into Mowgli's ear. "If I had any ears, your wheezing would be music to them."

At last, Mowgli couldn't take it any more as he began to reach his limit both with Kaa's strangulation and Shanti's splendid servicing. He gritted his teeth just as his boner fired sticky, gooey semen up into Shanti's face like pebbles from a slingshot. The enthralled slave kept her eyes closed as Mowgli's five squirt salute ended up all over her forehead, cheeks and nose. However, he can see that her goofy grin remained as she removed her breasts from Mowgli's shrinking boner.

Mowgli wheezing became less strenuous as Kaa loosened the grip as if it were a reward for being such a trooper. However, the man-cub knew in his heart that he was fighting a losing battle with a monster who wanted to drag this out as long as possible. "Two more roundssss to go, man-cub," Kaa whispered directly into his ear once more, eager to fuel the boy's fear for all it was worth. "By then, you'll be begging to become my nourishment..."

"I do apologizzze for the man-cub'sss messsssinesssss," Kaa spoke to Shanti with his usual false cordiality. "Be a dear and feel free to wipe your faccce clean." He moved in towards Mowgli's ears like they were bros. "I never thought that this horn-dog would cave in ssso eassssily," he teased with a chuckle that tried to sound more jovial than malicious, "but I ssssupposssse that's to be exxxxpected from a little pervert like him. I'm actually pretty jealoussss to be honessst."

Mowgli could actually feel the salt being rubbed in his wounds as he wheezed from his ejaculation alone. He had tried to hold back but the way Shanti rubbed his breasts against his boner was simply too much and Kaa's cruel constriction ensured that he wouldn't be able to for long. The man-cub could see how his cum covered Shanti's face all over before she used her discarded skirt as a makeshift towel and could hardly believe that he actually let all of that out onto her.

Mowgli looked down the best he could and saw that his boner was receding yet still dribbling what little semen was lingering, still stiff enough to stick out of his confinement of coils like a sore-thumb. Before he could recollect himself, Kaa hissed directly into his ear and send chills down his spine. "It would appear that you could usssse a clean up," he taunted maliciously as Mowgli felt the coils around his neck tighten much to his terror. "A very exxxtensssive one I'd say."

Round Two had now begun whether Mowgli was ready or not.

Shanti had finished wiping her face when Kaa's hissing immediately grabbed her attention and put that infamous goofy grin back on her face. "Ssstep over here, my dear girl-cub," she heard him request kindly, making her heart race happily. The mesmerized maiden discarded her skirt and made her way back towards her master, eager to not keep him waiting. She stopped right in front the serpent's face and looked into his gentlemanly eyes that enchanted her.

"It would be mossst generousss of you," Kaa began, strengthening his thrall over Shanti by buttering her up, "if you were to clean up the man-cub asss well." He moved his coiled up captive forward, positioning Mowgli only a mere one foot from the disrobed damsel face to face. "Around the, as your kind callsss it, crotch ssspecifically." He moved his head right next to Mowgli's to keep eye-contact with his slave. "I recommend usssing your tongue. Make it thorough."

Mowgli could only wheeze helplessly as he looked at Shanti's spiral-eyed smiling face and lowered his gaze to take in her nude body once more, feeling his boner returning through Kaa's coils before his crush sunk down to her knees straight towards it. He had always heard the village boys brag about their girls "going down on them" and dreamed of Shanti doing it for him. He was beginning to think that somebody up there had a cruel sense of irony. Them and Kaa.

Shanti found Mowgli's boner erecting once again as she brought her head down and saw that it was indeed quite messy with semen seeping out from it, pouring over and sticking to the shaft. It smelt quite odd and no doubt tasted disgusting but the brainwashed bimbo knew that she had to do as Master Kaa requested of her. She stuck her tongue way out as she held the erection with her right thumb and index finger, beginning her work by licking the top lovingly.

Mowgli could feel Shanti's tongue slathering his second head with saliva, circling around it and all over the top to lap up his pre-cum. However, any pleasure he could get out of this was mixed in with utter agony as it forced him to breath more intensely and endure Kaa's choke-hold around his throat. Wheezing was physically painful on his throat but Kaa kept it just tight enough for him to suffer with little threat of dying. The key words here being "little threat."

As if it wasn't off to strenuous start already, Mowgli could feel Shanti's tongue moving down and beginning to working the shaft. She licked it up and down like it was the tastiest shish kabob ever cooked. Mowgli tried to keep his breathing under control but no matter what, the feel of his crush's tongue all over his dick got a moan out of his mouth despite how it strained his throat. At the very least, he had to make sure that he did not let himself discharge as easily as before.

"My, my," Kaa hissed as he watched Mowgli's resistance to Shanti with his trademark smirk, "ssssuch an admirable effort, man-cub." He took pleasure in the glimmering look of hope in the desperate boy's eye before slithering down towards the girl-cub hard at work, knowing just how to dash them as he whispered into her ear. "But I think our friend would clean you out better should sssshe ussse her entire mouth, really sssssuck all the grime and ssssslime off of it."

Just as he'd expected, Kaa had douse what little hopes had Mowgli clung onto.

Shanti was licking the shaft when she registered the suggestion as an order and engulfed Mowgli's cock with her mouth in one swift motion, quickly setting to work on sucking it entirely. She bobbed her head up and down gradually to truly taste the boner's musty flavor that had grown on her already. She slurped on it like it was a never ending noodle and ran her tongue all around it, intent on cleaning it as per her master's orders.

Mowgli, on the other hand, could feel every bit of it of Shanti's mouth working its magic on his dick and felt the erotic ecstasy flow throughout his body. Yet again, the man-cub's moans of pleasure came out as wheezes of pain with Kaa's constricting coil around his throat and turned his face bluer than ever before. He could feel that his death would be of Shanti's spectacular sucking, a shameful end that Kaa would no doubt delight in.

Not even a full minute had passed until Shanti had deep throated Mowgli's cock and took the discharge right into her mouth. Her cheeks puffed up with the cum spurting out of the man-cub's boner blast by blast and forced her to start swallowing it all one gulp at a time. Within second, the firing squad ceased shooting and Shanti managed to pulled her mouth out after one last gulping. The erection began to recede once more but was covered in a mix of saliva and semen.

Mercifully, Kaa's loosened his grip around Mowgli's neck to allow him as small reprieve for all that it was worth and took in the man-cub's tiring expression with the utmost delight. "Ssssuch a ssssshame," Kaa taunted, trying to look all teary eyed, "Just one round left before you're little more than a budge in my gut." His smirk returned as he looked directly into Mowgli's nearly broken gaze. "Then again, that'll probably be what you're looking forward to the mosssst."


	4. Hitting Rock Bottom

Chapter 4: Hitting Rock Bottom

Mowgli moaned erotically while wheezing in as much precious oxygen as Kaa would allow him. The first round was a real strain with Shanti's breasts massaging his cock but the second was beyond excruciating when she sucked him off like orange's juices. Each time, Kaa strangled the man-cub to not only force him into climaxing but also to make him suffer through what would've otherwise been the time of his life. He never thought a snake could be this cruel and punishing.

All of this was entertainment for the cruel Kaa as he looked down at the sad state his prisoner was within his confining coils. Revenge tasted almost as delicious as Mowgli soon would. Much as he would've liked to drag out this humiliation, the serpent was beginning to feel hunger and decided that this truly would be the final round. However, perhaps the game was a tad too rigged. After all, where was the fun if he was guaranteed to always win in the end?

"Last chancccce, man-cub," Kaa whispered into Mowgli's ear, feeling the boy's heart race in fear. "After thissss, you'll become nothing more than another one of my mealssss and have the privilege of exxxxperienccccing it all alive." He chuckled at the thought of Mowgli's slow but surely demise and even more so when the poor sap widened his eyes in remembering his fate. "All the ssssame though, I do hope that you put up more of a fight thisss time at the very leassst."

Shanti had stood back up straight all the while, grinning like a dope as she paid no mind to Kaa's cultivation of Mowgli's fear and awaited the serpent's order. She actually felt excited in anticipating what she can do to please her master. At last, Kaa looked back at her and donned the debonair demeanor that made her happiness grow. "Now then," Kaa hissed with a loving tone of voice, "would you be sssso kind assss to lean againsssst that tree over there, my girl-cub?"

Mowgli went bright red in the face as Shanti stepped over to the nearby tree and put her hands up against it without question, getting a good look at her plump rump as she stuck it out somewhat. Even after two rounds, his cock didn't fail to respond to the sight of such great glutes and stiffen up once again. The man-cub still remembered how he first saw the bare bottom when he peaked in on his crush's changing and had wanted those buns stuck right in his face.

Kaa didn't need to read Mowgli's mind to know what he secretly wished in his heart as he lifted the man-cub in his cocoon of coil of the ground and moved it forth towards the unsuspecting Shanti. He tilted the cocoon downwards and aimed Mowgli's head for Shanti's butt as the boy gulped audibly, knowing what was to come. The sadistic serpent could hardly contain his cruel chuckling as he pressed Mowgli's face up against both of Shanti's buttocks, cheek to check.

Shanti blushed bright red and let out a surprise "Ah!" upon receiving her booty call, looking back to find Mowgli's face burying itself in her butt crack. Before she could ask question, Kaa hissed in a heartily tone of voice, "It would appear that he'sss quite fond of your backssside much like your chessst, dear girl-cub, and I can't well blame him." The flattery was more than enough to give Shanti her goofy grin back and the supposed boldness of Mowgli made her giggle bashfully.

Mowgli's desperate cries were muffled once again as Kaa pushed his face against Shanti's posterior and helplessly rubbed it in like with her breasts before. It was a daydream he'd often have, one of Shanti seating her amazing ass upon his face, but this was a nightmare. He could smell something rather stinky but was more concerned with how hard it was to breath period. It seemed like Kaa was about to have Shanti do him in with suffocation rather than constriction.

However, the experience of having Shanti dominate him with her bountiful booty really turned Mowgli on whether he liked it or not. He could feel his erection returning and sticking back out of the coils as he felt his crush's butt cheek pressing against his face cheeks. For only half a minute, Mowgli felt that it was all worth it if this was how he was fated to die but that perverted thought was shattered when something else entire assaulted his face. He never saw it coming.

BURRAAAAPPPTTT!

A loud fart blasted straight from Shanti's sweat and into Mowgli's face at point-blank range. The man-cub had been snapped out of his lecherous fantasy as the stench went straight up his nostrils and made him cringe in disgust. He felt the coils remove his face from the stink bomb, allowing him to cough and groan from the lingering stench. He could hear Shanti giggling in embarrassment over how she let it rip right in his face, admittedly adorable as gross as this all was.

What was far from adorable was Kaa's cruel chuckling that he simply could not hold back as he propped Mowgli upright again. "Goodness, what a pong that wasss," he taunted, making sure his tongue didn't taste the air. "You jusssst couldn't help but dive into that rump of her'sss, could you now?." One glance at Mowgli's erection told him that the boy was even more shameless, even from himself. "Of coursssse, you likely got sssomething of a blassst out of it, hmmm?"

Despite his efforts, Mowgli couldn't get his boner to recede after taking on such a stench and still feeling it linger within his own nose. He hated how Kaa was teasing his erotic responses, humiliating him with every sort of kink known to man. The serpent was taking the man-cub's own fantasies of what he'd do with Shanti and twisting them into the most ironic punishments of all. He was starting to wish that Kaa had hypnotized him... but where was the fun in that?

"Sssstill," Kaa hissed with a more cooing tone of voice, "if you really want a piecccce of that asssss ssso badly, then I'm ssssure our friend would be more than happy to oblige if assssked." He turned towards Shanti who still leaned against the tree and moved Mowgli back towards him with his confinement of coils despite his protests. This time he made sure that the boy's dong sandwiched between Shanti's buttchecks, the tip poking out of the top like a hot-dog.

Shanti only more blushed as she felt the insertion so suddenly but Kaa's hissing dispelled any sort of concerns she had. "Do ussse your backssside to relieve my friend'sss erectttion," he hissed with his fake tone of cordiality. "He ssssimply cannot get enough of that divine derriere you posssssessss." Shanti's goofy grin blushed more bashfully as Kaa buttered her up, getting her to immediately grind her glutes against Mowgli's boner and rub her ass cheeks over the shaft.

Mowgli moaned at how Shanti lovingly massaged his boner with the butt he longed to grab hold of himself but soon caught himself and tried to resist, knowing that Kaa'll scarf him down once he lets himself go. The man-cub noticed that he was only being strangled much more slightly oddly enough and allowing him to focus on keeping it all in. He was thankful for much less pain but couldn't let himself give into the pleasure, no matter how good Shanti worked her magic.

Maybe he could actually beat Kaa even without Bagheera.

Kaa observed Mowgli's boner seeping with pre-cum as Shanti's grinding continued and the determined expression on the man-cub's face. "Hmmmm, ssseemsss that you've improved your ressssilienccce," Kaa congratulated, genuinely impressed by his prisoner's tenacity. "In another minute, you'll have won the third round and have a mate all to yoursssself." As he counted on, he saw the glimmer of hope return in Mowgli's weary eyes along with a slight grin of confidence.

Kaa smirked and sniggered at how this was all too easy. "Sssso I sssuppossse that you'll have no problem if I... upped the ante ever so slightly," he hissed into the man-cub's ear. He caught the brief glimpse of despair washing over Mowgli's face and sneered in response before turning to Shanti. "Now then, dear girl-cub," he said in a more friendly tone of voice, "as your kind puts it, bring our friend to homeplate and plunge his cock into your very being."

Mowgli's hope was indeed extinguished upon hearing Kaa's order and looked ahead to see Shanti obeying mindlessly. Her butt removed the man-cub's boner from between them and let it lean after being stiffened by the intense hotdogging. She then raised spread her legs out ever so slightly and showed Mowgli what he had never thought he'd witness with his own eyes. The man-cub nearly forgot to breath before Shanti slipped his erection straight into her vagina.

Shanti moaned lustfully as she pumped up and down Mowgli's manhood slowly but surely, savoring the amazing experience. The ecstasy of it all didn't actually break the trance Kaa placed her under but rather enhanced it as her heart raced with erotic excitement and the spirals spun faster than ever before in her eyes with her smile now agape in her heavy breathing. This must be a reward of Master Kaa for her undying loyalty to him. She would enjoy it to the fullest.

Mowgli, on the other hand, also moaned and groaned not just from lust but also from trying to keep it all together. However, he could feel himself slipping away as Shanti's butt practically bounced on his boner and washed a wave of ecstasy all over his tightly-confined body. It was only a matter of time before his erection erupted like a volcano again and sealed his doom along with Shanti. He gritted his teeth and prayed to the gods that he could endure this trial.

Kaa smirked and chuckled like the villain he was at the futility of Mowgli's resistance, knowing full well that it doesn't mean a damn. "Oh, poor man-cub," he taunted with fake sympathy as he watch Mowgli grit his teeth and Shanti go faster in her lustful state. "I'm sssure you hoped that you would win my challenge and make this finely formed female your mate like a dashing hero but it seems that your years in the Man Village made you forget the sad truth of the matter."

At that precise moment, Mowgli could only wheeze out, "I'm... sor... ry..." before letting out his biggest moan yet and felt his boner blast so many shots of semen straight into Shanti herself like an entire damn bursting. He desperately tried his utmost to make it all stop but there was no way to lock the floodgates back up and sure enough it all emptied out into the love of his life. The worst part? Kaa didn't force him into climaxing this time, he truly was that weak-willed.

"Only the strong survive in the Jungle," Kaa hissed triumphantly into his meal's ears to rub salt in the wounds, "and the weak are only there to nourish their betters." The sinister serpent delighted in seeing the glimmer of hope thorough snuffed out in Mowgli's weary face of resignation. "No matter how noble and young you may be, death does not discriminate here." He flicked his tongue to taste a bit of the man-cub, preparing himself for a meal years in the making...

As Mowgli's cock slipped out of her, Shanti felt the lustful ecstasy combined with Kaa's thrall take its toll upon her body and mind as she begun to stand up. She felt like she ran a day-long marathon as she stopped leaning on the tree and simply tipped over to the side before finally collapsing to the jungle floor like a rag doll. Her eyes were still swirling with the colorful spirals as they shut, the girl-cub falling unconscious on her front with her round rump on full display.

Mowgli similarly felt like he had been running all day despite being contained within Kaa's coils and could feel his semen slathered boner shrinking at last. However, this reprieve was short-lived as the coils suddenly tightened all over his body and especially around his neck. The man-cub could only make a "URK!" cry as his air was all but completely cut off and was only able to wheeze ever so feebly. The moment he had been dreading this entire time had finally arrived.

Kaa slithered his head over to look Mowgli right in the eye and smirked at the man-cub's expression of complete despair, a pleading stare begging the python to spare him. This was it. The perfect revenge that the serpent had sought for so many years had finally been afforded to him. "I know how mucch the girl-cub meansss to you," Kaa cooed to taunt the terrified teenager as he relished the desperate fear, "sssso I'll be cccertain to take exxxtra good care of her."

"On that... you can trussssst in me..."

No sooner had he heard those infamous words did Mowgli feel his heart sink as he watched Kaa widened his maw open right in front of him. In that moment, he desperately told himself that this would be the part where either Bagheera or Baloo would burst onto the scene and bail him out in the nick of time. Any minute now, they'd send the serpent packing and get the man-cub to safety along with Shanti. It was just how these things went. This would be no different.

However, this optimism was stomped out for good when Kaa lunged forward and engulfed Mowgli's entire head with his mouth in a single second. The evil python found the man-cub's more hairless taste to be far more delicious than anticipated and begun loosening the cocoon of coils so he could savor more of his delectable prey. As expected, Mowgli began to scream in the face of his immanent demise but was muffled as Kaa slid him further down his gullet.

Kaa enjoyed the feeble yet frantic struggling of Mowgli as his throat passed the shoulders and the man-cub's sobbings were music to his ears. It wasn't everyday that he swallowed his victims live, preferring to subdue them with his hypnosis and enjoy how easily he controlled their minds. However, there was something special about his victims being aware of their doom. Their desperation, their struggling, their despair. It was the perfect seasoning to his meals.

Kaa gulped past Mowgli's elbows and bellybutton before reaching the crotch along with the posterior with one big swallow. He found the man-cub's boner to be oddly erected considering the situation but didn't think much of it in the middle of his mealtime and proceeded to even tease it with his tongue. A little more salt in the doomed boy's open wounds. The cock throbbed a little in response and leaked a little semen before it slipped right into the maw smoothly.

With the top half swallowed so far, Kaa lifted his head up to pull what was left of Mowgli out of the cocoon of coils and let his legs hang in the air before they began to flail about like fish out of the water. The python enjoyed how much the man-cub's legs kicked the air as if they themselves were screaming and begging for their lives. The cold-hearted serpent only tilted his head upwards as Mowgli's feet reached the sky above and swallowed hard.

With the help of gravity, Kaa gulped down Mowgli's thighs and reached his knees where his shins were still kicking up a fuss. The constrictor took a moment to admire the man-cub's tenacity up to the bitter end before taking another big swallow that took in the rest of the legs. Soon, there was but a pair of feet wriggling ever so slightly as they stuck out of the serpent's maw and felt the fresh air one last time for but a few seconds before Kaa swallowed them both.

Mowgli's bare soles disappeared into Kaa's gullet as he shut his mouth and relished the feeling of his esophagus guiding his latest victim to their final resting place. The serpent slithered more of his body down from his tree to allow the human shaped bulge slide gradually through his throat. It was tight enough for Kaa to make out Mowgli's face with his mouth agape in horror and feel the man-cub actually squirming ever so slightly within the snake's confining innards.

Kaa chuckled maniacally as he imagined the terrifying experience Mowgli was being put through and the slow but surely demise he'd endure withing his acidic stomach. The air was certainly thin within his own body but going by the faint moaning he could make out, the sadistic serpent hopefully estimated that the man-cub's resilience would allow him to hang in there until the very bitter end. Such a grisly finale would make this already perfect revenge truly complete.

For indeed, this vengeance was far more than what Kaa had hoped to exact upon the brat who always slipped away and humiliated him with the help of that overgrown kitten or that butt-for-brain bear. At last, the brat was sliding down towards his stomach where he rightfully belonged. The serpent almost wanted Bagheera and Baloo to helplessly witness the man-cub's ultimate fate fulfilled if only to see their spirits shatter. Of course, he didn't want to tempt his own fate.

Sure enough, the fidgeting bulge that was once Mowgli settled into Kaa's stomach with the muffled moans soon accompanied by the gut's gurgling and allowed the snake to finally enjoy the feeling of a delicious meal satisfying his stomach. Of course, while the digestion process dissolving the man-cub alive was a delight in and of itself, the python knew that it would run the risk of getting boring and that he needed something to help pass the time until then.

Kaa then noticed Shanti in the corner of his eye and turned to find that the girl-cub was still laying barely conscious out on the ground. Her buxom bottom was still on full display for the serpent to leer at lecherously as he slithered right over to the defenseless damsel and smirked down at her. He had a passing interest in the female form previously but after what he put Mowgli through, the constrictor began to understand how the man-cub could cave so easily with this one.

"Do get up, my girl-cub," Kaa hissed in his gentlemanly tone of voice, "I have sssome very important news to tell you." As if on cue, Shanti's eyes snapped back open with the spirals still swirling strongly in her eyes as she rolled over onto her back and rose up onto her feet magically like an invisible rope lifted her body. She finally stood up straight with her breasts bouncing and that goofy, wide eyed grin that Kaa always loved to see on his victims slathered across her face.

Kaa employed his hypnotic stare as he looked Shanti in the eye, ensuring that his grip on her mind was maintained. "I'm afraid that Mowgli isss no longer with usss," the serpent spoke with fake sadness, trying to look gloomy. While Shanti only smiled back, he began to slither his tail towards her bare feet and soon looped a coil around her ankles. "He kindly offered himssself up asss my lunch and was absolutely delectable." In a way, he was telling the truth... somewhat.

The coils continued to cocoon Shanti's legs to her ignorance, reaching her knees as Kaa went on. "Just before I honored hisss wisssh," the serpent recounted in pretending to being mournful, stretching the truth as much as his body did, "I promisssed that I would keep you sssafe in his ssstead." He quickly wrapped up the girl-cub's thighs and proceed to loop around her waistline, pinning her hands to her hips but making sure that her scrumptious rump stuck out.

Shanti could feel the tight embrace of Kaa's coils as they traveled up her torso and actually enjoyed the scaly feel of her master all around her body in her hypnotic state of mind. She blushed bashfully as the tail slithered beneath her breasts and looped around over them to leave them exposed for Kaa's pleasure. Soon, her arms were completely pinned to her sides right up to the shoulders as the coils continued onwards and began to encircle her own neck.

"And I alwayssss keep my word," Kaa hissed in a more sinister tone as he tightened the coil around Shanti's throat, always enjoying this part of the process. The girl-cub made the ever familiar sound of, "URK!" as her swirly eyes widened in surprise and her mouth agape from the slight choking. "Feel my coilssss envelope your very being and know that no harm will befall you within them, my pet," Kaa hissed, his tone an mix of affection and malevolence.

Despite the brief strangulation, Shanti's goofy grin stretched from cheek to cheek once more as she listened lovingly to Kaa's promises. She couldn't move aside from wiggling her toes and felt the cocoon's confinement render her helpless. However, she felt a sense of safety like no other and knew that her master was chivalrously holding her close to him. Wrapped up in his scaly embrace, every possible sense of fear and anxiety disappear into Shanti's state of bliss.

Kaa looked over his new pet human from her buxom breasts to her bubble butt and imagined all the fun this little treat would provide him with just like with Mowgli. He glanced over to the human bulge gurgling in his stomach, making out the mouth moving as if to cry, "Help me!" to his delight. "Trussst in me, man-cub," he whispered to himself as he looked back at Shanti, knowing the doomed child couldn't hear. "Even a villain sssuch asss I can keep a promissse."

In the Jungle, the "good guys" don't always win. A lesson Mowgli only learned far too late...


End file.
